


An Addiction

by Everything_Fangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley and Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Human Crowley, Hurt Crowley, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Mooseley, Other, cram, samley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everything_Fangirl/pseuds/Everything_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something going on with the King of Hell<br/>*<br/>*<br/>Contains some Destiel so if you don't like it, sorry i'm not sorry. <3<br/>*<br/>*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The room was dark and smelled of sweat and strong whiskey. There was nothing here except for a large recliner, a small table with a dimly lit lamp, a bag full of needles, and a grumpy, sad, lonely little man, who wanted nothing more, than to be loved and cared for. No one would ever believe that this sad little man was in fact, the King of Hell.

Ever since that night Dean Winchester and his moose of a brother stuck those needles full of Sam’s blood into his arms, Crowley hasn't been the same. He notices that, well, he feels more. He craves emotion. And what makes it worse is that, he likes it. He doesn't like the fact that he now feels alone and now knows how evil he really is, but he does like the fact that he can just, feel.

Recently, Crowley has been strangely working with Dean to defeat his new enemy, Abaddon. During the many adventures, Crowley began to realize how good Dean actually has it compared to the lonely life that Crowley has lived for a long time. He started to form a burning, raging jealousy over Dean and the love he receives from his “family”.

“Oh get a room…” Crowley mumbles to himself when he sees Castiel and Dean staring longingly at each other. Everyone knows that they’re in love, but neither one will admit it to each other. It sickens Crowley to know that he could never have this type of love. The closest he has ever come to love is having a one night stand once every week.

“Hey Crowley, are you alright?” he hears Sam say from across the table.

“Of course, moose.. I’m perfect..” Crowley stammers, “Why, do I look like I need a hug or something?”

Crowley can see how that comment made Sam take a moment to think, “no, it just seems like something has been bothering you lately.”

“Nothing ever bothers me, Sammy, I’m the one who does the bothering.” Crowley pouts and walks out of the main room to the kitchen to get him a glass of wine.

When Crowley reached for the bottle of wine that someone, probably Sam, put on the highest shelf, he knocked over his wine glass and jumped out of the way while it shattered onto the tiled floor of the kitchen. “Oh bloody hell!”

“What was that?!” Dean’s deep voice seemed to echo throughout the bunker.

“I knocked a glass over,” Crowley was startled by Sam’s voice behind him, “my bad.”

“Why did you say that?” He whispered to Sam. Crowley was beyond confused and honestly, a little angry.

“Come on, let’s go outside and give them two some privacy, Dean looks like he’s about to explode.”  
Before Crowley and Sam walk out, they hear Dean’s loud voice again.

“Dammit Cas! I love you!” He sounded angry about it.  
As Sam and Crowley stare wide eyed at the angel and the hunter, Cas whispers back, “I love you too, Dean.”

“Let’s go.” Crowley tugs at Sam’s sleeve and they’re both out the door before Dean even realized they were listening.  
As soon as they made it to the Impala, both Sam and Crowley were laughing.

“It’s about bloody time he admitted it.” Crowley smirked

“Yeah, it is.” Sam stared curiously at the King of Hell. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on with you?”

“Do you really want to know, Moose?” Crowley turned away from him as soon as Sam nodded. He seemed to actually care. Why? “I have an addiction because of you, Sam.”

“Because of me?” Sam was lost. “What do you mean?”

“Ever since you stuck me with those needles and put your blood in my veins, I've craved it.” Crowley looks down at the gravel.  
Sam looked around then back at Crowley, “Craving what? My blood?” Sam started to question if it was a good idea to come out of the bunker with no one but himself and Crowley.

Crowley looks directly at Sam, “Not exactly yours. Human blood. I crave what it does to me. I crave emotion. I want to feel again but I stop once I get too far into it because it hurts. Not physically but, emotionally. I start to realize how awful I am and how I will never find something like what those two idiots have in there. I don’t deserve it, Sam. I don’t deserve to be loved.”


	2. Satisfaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean starts to notice the tension between Crowley and Sam.

Sam stands in front of Crowley, frozen. He is unable to speak. What would he say anyway? Of course he doesn’t deserve to be loved, he’s the king of Hell! But, he looks so sad and vulnerable right now, he couldn’t say that to him.   
“Crowley.. I.. um, I don’t know what to say..” Sam mutters while still somewhat gaping at the shorter man.

“Yes, you do moose.. you want to say ‘of course you don’t deserve to be loved, you’re the king of Hell! How could anyone love you.” Crowley faked a sad smile

“I’m almost positive that there could be someone out there that could submit to your devilish charms” Sam chuckled “I mean seriously, Dean, of all people, just came out gay for an angel of the lord. Anything is possible.” 

That finally got somewhat of a smile from the king. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. I just can’t seem to fight the urge to want to inject myself with those needles again… I swear, I think I have an addiction..”

“Come on, let’s go back in and get ready for the job.” Sam tried to walk back towards the bunker, but Crowley grabbed his hand. “What’s wrong?”

Crowley was looking down at the gravel driveway, “Sam, you have to promise me that you wont tell them about this…”

“I promise, Crowley.” Sam was still so confused. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

It’s been over a month since Crowley has told Sam about his… issue.. and ever since that day, Crowley has been acting strange around him. The king keeps looking at Sam like he’s ready to bite his head off at any minute.   
“What’s with you two?” Dean finally asks to try and break some tension. “Sam, you look confused and Crowley, you look more angry with him than usual.”

“Don’t worry about it, Dean. It has nothing to do with you.” Crowley practically spat out Deans name.

“Crowley can we talk, in private?” Sam nods at Dean, silently asking him to leave the room.

“What now, moose?” Crowley rolled his eyes

“What is wrong? You’ve been acting odd ever since you told me that I got you hooked on-

“Don’t say another word about it!” Sam was cut off, “ I’m hungry.. for that.. all the time.. but for some reason, I can’t ever be satisfied by anyone else.. Sam, it.. it has to be from you… That’s why I’m so angry.. I don’t want it to be you.. but it is…”  
Sam just stands there.. Frozen once again… 

“Say something, Sam..” Crowley begged.

“I don’t know what to say.. What do you mean by satisfied?..” Sam was terrified, but yet, he was also very intrigued.

“I mean, their blood, and lust does not satisfy me in the least little bit!” Crowley almost shouts, but quiets down when he remembers there are probably more ears listening than just Sam’s.

Sam’s eyes are open wide at this, “Crowley, i… um, I don’t know what you want from me?” Sam once again is just confused.

Crowley rolled his eyes, “I just want one thing from you.. that’s all..” 

“What?” Sam took a step closer to the King of Hell.

Crowley opened up his coat pocket and pulled out a syringe. 

“Crowley, I can’t. I’m not going to help feed your addiction.” Sam turned to face the opposite direction.

“Sam, you are my addiction. It’s this, or me never leaving your side… which is better for you?” Crowley sounded as if he was begging.

“Honestly Crowley, I’d rather have to put up with you 24/7 than give you my blood. I wouldn’t sleep at night knowing you had my blood in a syringe somewhere, doing God knows what with it.” Sam sighed.

When Sam turned around, Crowley was staring straight into his eyes. “I’m serious, Sam.”

Sam couldn’t stop the words from leaving his mouth, “Then I guess you’re moving in with, Cas, Dean, and I.”


	3. Sexual Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finds Crowley in his room
> 
> There's still destiel in this lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to continue this. I didn't know how else to continue it soooooo here ya go. I hope you guys like it!(:

As soon as Sam finishes the last word of his sentence, he hears Dean outside of the door, "Oh HELL NO!" and the door swings open crashing into the wall behind it. "You have got to be freakin' kiddin' me! Are you serious, Sam? Crowley? Living with us? Were you even going to talk to me about this? Or just 'Oh hey Dean, by the way, we have a new roomie! Lets make room for the KING OF HELL!'" 

Crowley couldn't do anything but stare in disbelief that he had heard the conversation between him and Sam. "Dean, how much of this did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you're definitely moving in. What's going on though? Why do you want Sam's blood so bad?" Dean asks in a quieter tone. 

Crowley composes himself, "It doesn't concern you. The moose and I obviously have come to an understanding about the situation and it doesn't need your big nose in it. Now," He starts for the door, "I will be back with my things in a couple of hours."

After the boys feel like Crowley is good and out of earshot, Dean speaks up again. "Sam... Tell me something... Now..." If Dean would clench his teeth any harder, all of them would break and fall out of his mouth.

"Dean, I don't understand it either... He said that ever since we stuck him with those needles full of my blood for the trials a while back, he's had an addiction to human blood. Well, not the blood but, the feelings that it gives him. Now, it just seems like other blood doesn't /satisfy/ him the way being around me does." Sam just looks down at his feet, feeling overwhelmed with confusion."It's either that Crowley moves in with us, or I give him a syringe filled with my blood."

Dean sighs, "Well, I guess we have a new roommate. Oh, Cas is going to love this." Dean stomps down the hall and slams his bedroom door. 

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

A few days go by and you'd think that Dean would be fed up with living with the King already but, he has hardly noticed his presence because of the blue eyed angel that has been all over him ever since he came out. 

"Dean, why do you love me?" Cas whispers into Dean's ear while touching his bare chest onto Dean's back and slowly and teasingly dragging his fingertips up Dean's muscular arms, causing Dean to burst with cold chills all over his body.

"Uh, well, um.." Dean clears his throat, "I don't know.. Cas, you're always honest with me. You keep me in check and make sure I don't go off and do stupid crap all the time. God, and you're just so, I don't know, hot...." Dean turns around before Cas can say anything else and kisses him on the mouth.

~~ ~~ ~~ ~~

Sam walks by his room to see Crowley on his knees in front of his closet. "Um, excuse me?" Sam's voice seems to have scared Crowley. He jumps up onto his feet and turns around making sure to hide whatever he has in his hands. "What do you have, Crowley? Show me!" Sam jerks Crowley around and finds that Crowley has one of his shirts. "Why do you have my shirt?" Sam is so confused.

"It doesn't matter, here, I'm leaving. This was a bad idea." Crowley throws the shirt at Sam and attemps to run out of the room but, Sam, being a lot larger than him, took a big step backwards and closed the door. "Get out of my way."

"Not until you tell me what you were doing with my shirt!" Sam looked at Crowley. He didn't seem to want to meet Sams eyes so, Sam just stood there, waiting. "I'm not moving until you tell me. Or at least look at me!"

"I was just looking at it, now, get out of my way!" Crowley snaps his head up to meet Sam's gaze and it looks to Sam that he had been crying. "Please, Sam.. Just let me leave.. I promise I wont come back.."

"No.." Sam softly pushes Crowley to sit at the table beside the door, "You're going to tell me what's going on, now." Was Sam starting to actually care for this man?

"I don't know, Sam.. I just needed to, I don't know how to explain it.. I need your presence.. or something that has your scent.. I need to feel like your with me.." Crowley looks down at the table in front of him. "I thought that the shirt might help me, I don't know, control myself.."

"Controle yourself?" Sam questioned him very quietly. For some reason he feels like he doesnt't want other ears listening to this conversation. "Why do you need help to control yourself, Crowley?"

At that question, Crowleys face went bright red. He stood and started walking out the door again but, sam jumped up and shut the door, causing him to pin Crowley between his arms. Sam leaned his face down to meet the Kings. "Why do you need help controlling yourself, Crowley?" His voice seemed to have dropped a couple octives.

Crowley drew in a deep, shuttery breath, "um, Sam, I need help because I, um.." Is Sam's face getting closer or is his moving up to meet Sam's? 

They aren't sure who started it but, now, neither of them want to stop it. Sam seemed to have gotten closer and closer and eventually Crowley couldn't stand it anymore. He lunged forward and pressed his mouth against Sam's. The kiss was hot and messy and perfect in every way. Sam takes his arms away from the wall and starts to tear off Crowleys jacket and before he understood what was happening, Sam pushed Crowley onto his bed and continued to kiss the king until suddenly there was a knock on the bedroom door. 

They both jumped back and while Crowley started to put his jacket back on, Sam coughed and opened the door to see Cas standing awkwardly in the doorway. "Uh, Dean says he has a job for you guys."

"Okay, thanks. I'll be right there." Sam stammers and closes the door quickly before Cas can make any more guesses at what happened.

"Oh my God..." Cas walks towards Dean with the same expression on his face that he had while talking to Sam, "oh, my, GOD!"

"What is it, Cas?" Dean turns around, confused. "What happened?"

Cas looks at his lover and wonders how he would react to the news of the sexual tension between his brother and the King of Hell. "Um, you really need to ask Sam whats going on between him and Crowley..." Cas gives Dean a small cheek peck and scurries off to the bedroom.

Sam enters the dining room to find Dean sitting with a newspaper in front of him. "Sam. Sit down, please. We need to talk." Sam still feels disgruntled from what happened and Dean can tell by the look on his face that something has happened. "Sam, you know that I care for you. You're my brother. My only family. I would never judge you for who you sleep with. But, Cas seemed to have notice a bit of, what's the word he used, tension, between you and /Crowley/?" Dean just stares at Sam until he speaks.

"Dean.. I.. I don't know how it happe--" Dean cut him off.

"Wait, wait, wait, It happened already?! Seriously?" Dean spat out the words like they were poison. 

"What? No! I, well, we, just I don't know, kissed? Made out?" Sam puts his head into his hands and sighs, "I don't understand what happened. I don't know what came over me. If Cas hadn't knocked  
on the door we would've probably gone a little further than a kiss." 

Little did the brothers know that Crowley was standing in the hall, listening to Sam talk about their passionate kiss. The king blushed at how he spoke about them going further. He just thought to himself, if they had gone further, what would that do to him? Would that cure him of his addiction? Crowley didn't know but, he deffinitly wanted to find out.


End file.
